Girl Meets High School
by Fire Girl125
Summary: Follow Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle as they navigate High School while dealing with love, friendship and life lessons
1. 1x01: Girl Meets High School (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Girl Meets World, but it is one awesome show._

_This is a story I'm starting that's called "Girl Meets High School", following Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle through High School. I'm not sure how long the story will be since I'm also working on another big story, but I figured why not take a crack at it and write about I show I love. Anyway, here's the first chapter and review if you want me to continue. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Riley Matthews lay sound asleep in her bed, holding the blankets close to her as she was dreaming something magical, something wonderful, something exquisite—she dreamt she was on the same boat as none other than the movie star Leonardo DiCaprio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They were heading to one of the exotic islands that existed, and Riley had only hoped and dreamed Leonardo would ask her to join him. She saw him turn around in his boat, Riley using the fan she had in her hand to fan herself. He walked closer to her, staring down at her and grabbing her hand with a smile. <em>

"_Stay cool, Riley. Stay cool." Riley told herself, but one look into Leonardo's eyes and she suddenly started squealing like a fan girl. "Oh, there's no way I can stay cool." _

"_Riley, I want to ask you one of the most very important questions that a man could ever ask of a 14-year-old girl." Leonardo looked almost moonstruck towards Riley while the young girl covered her hand with her mouth. "Riley, I know we only known each other for a few hours, but when someone has a connection, you just know. Riley…will you…" The next sound that came out of Leonardo's mouth…sounded like a bullhorn, causing Riley to widen her eyes. "Sorry, let me try that again; Riley…will you…" Once again, the sound was a bullhorn and Riley was being slowly pulled away from her dream. _

* * *

><p>Riley abruptly woke up but was entirely surprised to see that her father, Cory Matthews was the one holding the bullhorn and he was about to honk it again until Riley grabbed it from his hands and threw the bullhorn onto the fire escape. Cory widened his eyes at his daughter's actions, but Riley simply crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

"I interrupted a dream about Leonardo DiCaprio again, didn't I?" Cory questioned, Riley nodding her head with a furrowed eyebrow. "Oh boy, I totally meant to do that."

"Well, thanks to you I'm never going to know whether he wanted me to go on an exotic island with him. There were going to be coconuts and hula dancers!" Riley got up from the bed crossed her arms, Cory deciding to drop his daughter's dream for now. "Besides, why did you wake me up so early?"

"It's 7:00 a.m., your first day of High School begins in an hour, you don't want to be late for your first day of High School. Did that explain everything?" Cory questioned while Riley suddenly looked nervous.

"I was hoping you would forget I had to go to school and just let me stay home for the rest of my life." Riley pointed a finger at him, nervously looking at the fire escape.

"Riley, come on, are you really nervous about High School? It's just like middle school…only ten times worse." Cory shrugged his shoulders, but Riley scowled at him.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better." Riley rolled her eyes. "Dad, what if High School is too hard or the teachers are too mean?"

"I'm one of your teachers." Cory reminded her, Riley shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Besides, I think you're going to be fine. You were smart to make it through middle school so you're going to be fine during High School. There's nothing to worry about."

"Was High School hard for you and mom?" Riley wondered.

"Oh yeah, it was hard…college was ten times harder…then there was also having kids and…we'll leave that discussion for another day." Cory pointed a finger at her while Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Riley, I know it seems scary now, but do you want to know what's the best thing you can do?"

"Cower and hide so that no one will find me?" Riley questioned, Cory shaking his head.

"Embrace it. This is the beginning of adulthood…well, slight adulthood. You still have to be home by nine every night." Cory said. "But the point is, these are the last four years before you have to go into the real world. Don't hate it…embrace it." Riley nodded her head and hugged her father tightly, Cory patting her back with a smile. "Now, go get ready for school. Your mother and I made your favorite breakfast." Riley squeezed her father and started to make her way to the bathroom, but her father put a hand up and pointed to Riley with interest. "By the way, what were you doing on a boat with Leonardo DiCaprio? You're 14?"

"He's a movie star and he was in _Titanic_, I think that's a good enough excuse, don't you think?" Riley shrugged her shoulders and walked to the bathroom, Cory thinking about his daughter's answer. He shrugged his shoulders and went to go get the bullhorn Riley threw onto the fire escape, getting ready for his next challenge; waking up his son Auggie for school.

* * *

><p>Riley stepped onto the campus of John Quincy High School, her holding her backpack close to her with slight worry. She didn't know what she was going to expect when she went in there…High School was a whole different ball game. However, she did hear a familiar voice…and he was hitting on some of the cheerleaders.<p>

"Ladies! How goes it…" Riley turned her head to see Farkle Minkus talking to the cheerleaders, but instead, the girls laughed at him and started making their way past him, into the school building. Farkle had to admit he was slightly disappointed that none of the girls wanted to talk to him, but Riley walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"You struck out, didn't you Farkle?" Riley questioned, Farkle shrugging it off.

"It's okay, she was only the 10th girl I attempted to hit on this morning." Farkle waved his eyebrows as Riley widened her eyes. "Would you like to be number 11?"

"All these years and you'd think you'd learn." Riley patted the top of Farkle's head, the two of them entering the campus. "So Farkle did you get your schedule?"

"Not yet, but with a brain like mine…I'm bound to get into every AP class in this place and graduate by the end of the year." Farkle did a dramatic pose while Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You need 44 credits to graduate from High School." Riley explained to him. "So unless you take four classes and each class is worth 10 credits, you're not leaving here for another four years."

"What? I can't be stuck in this building for four years!" Farkle grabbed Riley's shirt and pulled her closer to him. "Do you know what they do to Farkle's like me?!"

"I don't know, what do they do to Farkle's like you?" Riley asked before Farkle pointed towards the locker.

"They lock you in there and I don't think I would go well in there. Lots can go wrong in there. The only way things can't go wrong in there is if I'm over here...with you." Farkle quickly explained, Riley nodding her head as if things made sense. Farkle and Riley walked over towards the main office to get their schedule where they spotted their friend Maya Hart sitting in the chair, crossing her arms with a smirk. Riley and Farkle knew that smile already…Maya had already done something.

"Maya, why are you sitting on the principal's bench? Wait…what did you do?" Riley wondered, looking up at the office and back towards her firend. "Maya, it's not even first period yet."

"I know," Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I egged the principal's car as soon as I got here."

"You egged the principal's car? Why would you egg the principal's car? What did the car ever do to you?" Riley shot out question after the question while Maya put her hand up.

"Relax nugget, I egged the car to make a statement. Everyone is going to know who Maya Hart is in this place…and now the principal knows my name and knows well enough to have my mother on speed dial." Maya shrugged her shoulders with nonchalance as Riley and Farkle stared at each other.

"I still don't know what the car did to deserve an egging." Riley slightly pouted while she sat on the bench with Maya. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Nope, because I'm planning on being expelled." Maya slightly joked, but Riley and Farkle didn't find it funny. "All right, I'll apologize for egging the car…"

"Good, that's what you should do…because the last thing you want is to start off High School with a bad bang." Riley got up from the seat and patted Maya's head, Maya furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "Now I will see you in history class, and you're going to be there…"

"Do we have to show up?" Maya questioned, Riley nodding her head with a smile.

"Yes, we have to show up." Riley declared before the smile dropped from her face and she shook her head. "Because my dad teaches history and if we _don't _show up, he will hunt us down and make sure we _are_ history." Riley and Farkle walked away while Maya shrugged her shoulders, taking out the schedule she had in her backpack and looking through it. In reality, Maya didn't egg the principal's car…she just didn't want Farkle and Riley to find out what the principal really wanted to see her about.

* * *

><p>Lucas Friar walked along the school hallways, and while he was excited for High School, he was also feeling a little uncomfortable. For one thing, there were girls walking down the hallways, winking at him as if Lucas was a fine piece of real estate. He wasn't interested in any of the girls here; in fact he only had his eye on one girl since the seventh grade—and her name was Riley Matthews. Sure she was a little eccentric, but she was also a fantastic friend and that's what drew Lucas to her. Unfortunately, Lucas couldn't find the courage to tell Riley how he felt in fear of ruining his friendship. What if they dated and it didn't work out? Lucas didn't want to think like that…but he knew he just couldn't risk losing Riley as a friend. She was too special and too important to him. As he walked along the hallway, he stopped and saw Riley talking to Farkle, a smile appearing on his face as he leaned against one of the lockers and gazed at her. He had to admit she looked incredible and she didn't even have to try. However, he also remembered that he and Riley were just friends, and he was determined to make sure it stayed that way. Lucas cleared his throat and walked towards Farkle and Riley, holding his backpack close to him and giving them a smile.<p>

"Hey guys, happy first day of High School." Lucas grinned, Riley and Farkle turning their heads and smiling at him. "I have to say…High School is a lot different than I expected to be."

"Why do you say that?" Riley raised an eyebrow, but before Lucas could answer, the cheerleaders walked past him and winked, letting out flirtatious giggles as they walked to their first class. "Well, it seems you're quite popular and you've only been here for five minutes."

"It's actually quite uncomfortable. Do all girls in High School do that?" Lucas tried not to stare at the cheerleaders but Riley and Farkle nodded their heads.

"Yep. Pretty much." Riley and Farkle both answered. Lucas decided to change the subject and took out his schedule, wanting to compare what classes he shared with Riley, Farkle and eventually Maya.

"So Riley, what classes do you have?" Lucas cleared his throat as if nothing was bothering him.

"Me? I have, history with my dad…oh, isn't that class going to be fun?" Riley clapped her hands with fake enthusiasm.

"Why do you say it like that?" Farkle asked, Riley shrugging her shoulders.

"Because my dad knows ways of really embarrassing me on the first day of school. You should have been there when he tried to embarrass me on the first day of _sixth_ grade." Riley shuddered at the thought, both Lucas and Farkle deciding it wasn't a good idea to ask her to elaborate. "Anyway, bad memories…really bad memories."

"Hey, has anyone seen Maya?" Lucas wondered. "I'm still waiting for her to come here and give me the first 'Bucky Mc Boing Boing of High School."

"She got in trouble for egging the principal's car." Farkle explained. "I know, I thought she would have at least waited until second period."

"I'm not surprised." Lucas thought as he, Riley and Farkle stared at the bulletin board in front of them with all the extracurricular activities. "So, have you guys decided what clubs you're going to join?"

"I'm joining the French Club." Farkle quickly commented. "French is the language of love."

"I thought that was Spanish." Lucas raised an eyebrow, Riley slightly chuckling at the both of them.

"I'm going to try out for the cheerleading squad!" Riley clapped her hands. "I never made it in Middle School but I think making it in High School would make the years of rejection fade away! GO TEAM!" Riley posed in an awkward pose, causing Lucas to smile and shake his head with a grin.

"Well Riley, at least you have spirit." Lucas complimented, Riley flashing him a cheerful smile. "I haven't decided what extracurricular activities I'm going to do yet."

"You're pretty athletic, why don't you join the basketball team?" Riley suggested. "That way when you make the basketball team and I successfully become a cheerleader, we can hang out together."

"I'd like that." Lucas smiled, but quickly cleared his throat when he found himself holding the smile on his face longer than he was supposed to.

"Lucas?" Farkle wondered, Lucas turning to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas said, but he was more than glad when Maya walked up to them, stuffing her hands in her pockets and giving them a smirk. "Well, look…it's Maya."

"Ranger Rick…long time no see." Maya used a faux southern accent as Lucas rolled his eyes. "How was spending the summer bringing in the old cattle and dosey-doing in the barn?"

"Seriously, do you even listen to me when I talk?" Lucas questioned, Maya shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe, I might…or not." Maya shrugged her shoulders and stared at Riley. "So, I heard cowboy is going to try out for the basketball team, you're going to try cheerleading and Farkle's going to land no girls while speaking French. Gee, sounds exciting."

"Are you going to do something Maya?" Farkle questioned, Maya shaking her head.

"Nope, I'm not joining any dorky clubs." Maya answered. "I don't see the point in it."

"You get to put your talents to the test." Riley explained. "Here, why don't you try something like art? You were great at it in middle school."

"Your attitude matches the art clique over there.' Farkle pointed over towards where the art kids were standing, Maya turning her head and looking surprised.

"Gee, Farkle you really think I look like them?" Maya feigned compassion as Lucas and Riley stared at each other. "Here, how about I show you what you look like…" Maya grabbed Farkle and pulled him towards the locker, opening it, stuffing him in it and closing the door shut. Riley and Lucas looked surprised as Maya clapped her hands and went to the classroom, Lucas walking over and opening the locker.

"Farkle, are you okay?" Lucas bent down and stared at his friend. They stood silent for a few minutes until Farkle simply nodded his head, giving Lucas a smile.

"She totally digs me." Farkle said, Riley and Lucas staring at each other with surprise. Farkle hopped out of the locker as the three of them entered the history room—only to notice the classroom looked just like the middle school classroom. "Wow, something's don't change." Farkle explained while Riley and Lucas went to take a seat at one of the desks. They noticed Maya was staring at the board, only for them to see Cory holding a history book and putting it on the table.

"Dad, glad you're here so we can talk!" Riley walked over to her father and folded her hands, Cory looking up and appearing surprised by his daughter's excitement. "Okay, I need you to do me a big favor."

"What's that?" Cory wondered, Riley leaning closer to her father.

"I need no one in this school to know we're related." Riley said, although Cory was surprised by Riley's request. "It's just…well…this is High School now, and I want to be one of 'the cool kids'. You know…extremely cool…suave…cool…" Riley tried to do a cool pose, but instead she almost tripped, using the desk as a way to catch herself from falling.

"You want to be like one of the cool kids? That's cute." Cory pointed a finger at her. "And I wish a teacher would get paid more for watching students until 3:00 p.m., so it looks like we both want something."

"Dad, I'm serious." Riley said. "This could be a fresh new start for me, and like you said, I'm going to be here for the next four years. Might as well make it count."

"All right, you don't want everyone to know we're related. Fine." Cory put his hand up with a small smile. "Consider it done." The students started filing in one by one, with Riley going to take her seat. Cory started writing on the board and turned around, capping his marker and glancing at the kids. "All right students, welcome to freshman History. I am Mr. Matthews and I'll be your teacher this year…I'm also Riley's dad." Cory pointed towards Riley as Riley's eyes widened, some of the high school students staring at Riley as if she was a specimen at the zoo.

"Someone please jab me with a spoon." Riley sighed, but she wasn't expecting Lucas to take it literally when he took a spoon out of his backpack and jabbed her with it, Riley glancing at him and raising an eyebrow. "Not literally."

"Sorry." Lucas put the spoon back in his lunch bag and stared Cory, seeing he was walking around the room and sitting down.

"All right, let's get started. We're going to start with something really simple. I want you all to take out a sheet of paper, and write down what you want to achieve while you're in High School for the next four years. Then we're going to put it in this box, and when the last day of senior year comes, you'll open the box and read what your freshman self said." Cory noticed Farkle was raising his hand, Cory pointing towards him with a smile. "Yes and we're going to Farkle."

"Is it Farkle time, sir?" Farkle wondered, appearing almost intrigued.

"Ooh, I _love_ Farkle time!" Cory walked over to the seat and sat down, Farkle getting up from his chair and heading to the table, taking out his name tag and placing it on the table.

"Thank you, I am Farkle!" Farkle shouted while everyone stared at him, Farkle walking back and forth towards the other students. "Ladies and gentlemen, if there's one thing I want to achieve when my time is over here, it's ruling this school with an iron fist…and to either make Maya Hart or Riley Matthews my queen." Maya and Riley glance at each other and shuddered, Farkle making a dramatic pose as he glanced into the sky.

"Well, I think I had enough Farkle time for one semester." Maya said, getting up from her chair and walking over to the front of the classroom. "Take a seat before I make you sit."

"Demanding…I like it." Farkle walked past Maya as Maya shook her head, following Farkle as she sat down and ran a hand through her hair.

"All right, now that we've had our daily 'Farkle' time, let's work on the assignment." Cory clapped his hands and stared at his students. Maya glanced over at Farkle and shook her head, wishing that Farkle would tone down the attitude just a little bit. No one was going to take Farkle seriously in High School if he continued to act like that.

* * *

><p>"2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate! Go team!" The cheerleaders cheered that afternoon as Riley and Lucas made their way to the gym. Cheerleading and basketball tryouts were in the gym and all the both of them wanted to do was impress the teams they were trying out for. Riley kept her eyes fixated on the cheerleaders, Lucas noticing Riley's expression.<p>

"Look at them…" Riley clasped her hands together. "They're High School cheerleaders…and I want to be one of them…" Riley pointed towards them while Lucas put her finger down.

"I'm glad you're excited but pointing at them isn't going to help." Lucas chuckled, staring at the basketball team before lifting up a finger and pointing to the guys trying out. "But I think I'm going to make my mark with them."

"Make sure you score a touchdown!" Riley clapped her hands, Lucas giving Riley a blank look.

"I think you mean 'make a basket'." Lucas corrected her, Riley nodding her head and moving her hair to the side. "All right, since you wished me luck, I'm gonna wish you luck now…_1, 2, 3, Go! Please don't fall and break your nose, go Riley!" _ Riley chuckled and moved some of her hair from her face, Lucas shrugging his shoulders with a smile. "I know, it's what I do." Riley laughed and started making her way towards the cheerleaders, Lucas smiling towards her while grabbing one of the basketballs, making his way towards basketball tryouts.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Riley met up at the train station, all of glancing at each other while holding their backpacks close. Not only were their backpacks heavy from their new textbooks, but they were drained from trying out for their extracurricular activities. Even Farkle, who had so much energy, looked exhausted. Maya let out a tired sigh, stuffing her hands in her pockets and raising an eyebrow.<p>

"I honestly couldn't be more tired." Maya sighed. "The first day of high school…done. How many more days until graduation?"

"I can't even count right now, my brain is fried." Farkle rubbed his temples as he saw Lucas trying to rub Riley's shoulders, her releasing a satisfied groan from how the massage felt. "What happened to you two?"

"And why is cowboy giving you a massage?" Maya added. "Do you think he could do me next because my arms are killing me."

"Well, let's start with how we did with our extracurricular activities: good news, I made the basketball team." Lucas smiled before it diminished. "Bad news, the other guys on the team are rough."

"Good news, I made the cheerleading squad!" Riley clapped her hands while Maya looked surprised. However, Riley cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck while glancing away. "Bad news, it's as the mascot and I fell on my back while trying to do one of their stunts. It was a cartwheel."

"Ouch…" Maya and Farkle spoke in unison.

"It's not that bad…" Maya shrugged her shoulders. "At least you'll be _next_ to the cheerleaders."

"It's not the same." Riley pouted, Lucas patting her back softly. "I really wanted to make the team…but I guess I won't this year…or next year, or the year after that, or after that."

"Riley? You sound like a sad sack." Maya crossed her arms, but Riley pointed a finger at her friend.

"I do not sound like a sad sack_._" Riley huffed as Lucas and Farkle stared at each other. "I am not a sad sack. I will never be a sad sack. In fact I'm thrilled."

"Yes because the girl who made the team as the mascot looks really happy right now." Maya sardonically answered, finally running a hand through her hair. "Look, maybe us trying extracurricular activities isn't for the best. Maybe we should spend as much time as we possibly can with each other, starting right now." Maya grabbed Lucas, Riley and Farkle and pulled them into a group hug, the three of them glancing at each other and wondering why Maya was suddenly acting affectionate.

"May is something wrong?" Riley had to know. "If there is something wrong, you can tell us."

"What? Why and ruin the moment?" Maya continued to play it off while everyone continued staring at her. "No, there's nothing wrong whatsoever, nothing at all. Nothing to see here. Bye, bye." Maya broke the hug and turned around, about to make her way towards the bench, until something fell out of her backpack. Riley walked over and picked up the note, staring at it and looking over at Maya in shock.

"Maya, why is there a pamphlet for an art scholarship at a school in France in your bag?" Riley crossed her arms, wanting to know.

"What? That's not…no…" Maya scoffed and pretended to laugh, only for Riley to walk up to her and shake her head. "That's nothing…Riley, you know that."

"Do I?" Riley sadly stared at her, Maya now looking away. "Maya, why do you have this in your things? We…we were supposed to hang out together, this was going to be the greatest year of our lives…we were going to go to High School together."

"I haven't decided on whether or not I want to take the offer yet, Riley." Maya softly said. "If I take it then I can stay in France for a year and learn art from some of the most talented people in the world. If not, then I'll be here…in New York…with Farkle." Farkle flashed a 'Broadway' smile after Maya mentioned his name, but Riley wasn't done talking about this.

"Maya, I don't want you to go." Riley folded her hands, Maya taking the pamphlet back and giving her friend a serious look.

"This is why I didn't tell you, Farkle or Ranger Rick here." Lucas looked somewhat offended by Maya's name for him but she continued before Lucas had a chance to intervene. "I knew you guys wouldn't want me to go and you'd want me to stay. But the truth of the matter is…I don't know if I want to."

"But we were going to start our freshman year together…who am I supposed to have if I don't have you." Riley saw Maya shrugging her shoulders, motioning towards Lucas and Farkle.

"You got Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb here." Maya tried to make a joke out of it before becoming serious. "But Riley, you need to understand…this is my decision. Not yours. And right now I don't even know what decision I'm going to make. Um…look, I have to go. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." Maya waved and started making her way out of the train station, Lucas, Farkle and Riley glancing at each other.

"Maya can't leave." Riley stared at Farkle while Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "Can she?" Lucas, Farkle and Riley stood there, thinking about the news Maya had just told them. Would Maya really go to France for a year and leave her group of friends behind?


	2. 1x01: Girl Meets High School (Part 2)

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Girl Meets World but I wish I did!_

_First off, thank you all so much for the reviews of the first chapter. I'm going to kind of do this in episode format, but unlike another one of my stories, I'm going to split each episode into two parts so its easier to read. So basically, this is the first season and there's going to be 13 episodes, meaning there will be 26 chapters. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and please let me know if you want me to continue the story. :). Enjoy the latest chapter!_

* * *

><p>"We need to convince Maya to stay." Riley explained as she and Lucas were in her living room, Riley pacing back and forth while appearing almost horrified. "I get that Paris is a wonderful opportunity for her and I'm happy for her but the truth of the matter is I don't want her to go." Lucas had been listening to every word Riley was saying, while Farkle helped himself to Riley's kitchen and made himself a sandwich.<p>

"I have an idea on how Maya could stay and go to France." Farkle walked into the living room and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"How?" Riley and Lucas stared over at Farkle with amazement.

"We clone Maya so she can be in two places at once." Farkle answered, Riley and Lucas shaking their heads slowly. "It's like I always say…two Maya's are better than one."

"Is your plan to date the clone Maya because the real Maya would never go for it?" Lucas reminded him, Farkle realizing Lucas had a point. Farkle snapped his fingers and sat on the sofa with a defeated expression, but Riley put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm just saying, I'm sure France is amazing and she'll have the best time, but…we need her." Riley explained. "We need her to stay here so we won't have to break up the perfect quartet."

"Breaking up the perfect quartet?" Farkle sounded shocked. "SHE CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET HER!"

"Farkle!" Lucas shook his friend in order to get him to stop his panic attack. "Relax; remember the coping mechanism we talked about."

"I am Farkle, I am awesome, I am Farkle, I am awesome…" Farkle slowly chanted in order to become calm.

"See, doesn't that feel better?" Lucas questioned, Farkle now flashing a smile towards his friend.

"Much better." Farkle had to admit.

"Guys, while we're here working on chants for Farkle, Maya could be moving miles away…and we'd almost never get to see her." Riley refocused the both of them as they got into a thinking pose, brainstorming of ways to get Maya to stay in New York City. However, Riley's little brother Auggie entered the room and saw the three of them thinking, and he had to admit he was rather curious.

"Riley? What are you doing?" Auggie wondered, Riley only shifting her eyes to him.

"I'm thinking of a way to get Maya to say in New York so she won't have to leave for France." Riley responded.

"Oh, can I pose with you?" Auggie requested. Riley, Farkle and Lucas shrugged their shoulders while nodding their heads, not seeing the harm in having one more person think about how they were going to get Maya to stay. The four of them continued their thinking poses as the door opened to reveal Cory. Cory tried to take in the scene in front of him, but as he learned, he knew it was best to let his daughter tell him what was going on.

"I'm going to assume you're doing art homework and you're posing…for an imaginary painter." Cory said as he walked past them, Riley turning her head and letting out a sigh.

"Dad, we're a little busy right now." Riley told him. "Maya was accepted for an art scholarship in France and we don't want her to go."

"Wait, what?" Cory walked back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Maya was accepted to a program in France? That's amazing."

"Yeah, it's amazing but we'll also never get to see her." Riley said, Cory stroking his chin with interest. "I mean, we all promised each other we were going to do our freshman year of High School together…but how are we going to do our freshman year of High School together when Maya's in another country?"

"What does Maya have to say about this?" Cory asked while Riley and Lucas stared at each other. "Did she make a decision?"

'She said she doesn't know whether she wants to make a decision yet." Riley answered. "But dad, it's not fair. We were supposed to be doing our freshman year together. Who else is going to stand by me while I'm wearing a sweaty mascot suit?"

"Who else is going to stuff me in a locker when I get on her nerves?" Farkle added.

"Who else is going to call me Ranger Rick or Bucky Mc Boing Boing?" Lucas wondered before he shook his head. "On second thought, forget that."

"Guys, I know if Maya takes this you're all going to miss her…but what if Maya_ doesn't_ take the scholarship or doesn't take chances? What if she feels like you're holding her back…from meeting the world?" Cory saw Riley and Farkle understood the point he was trying to make while Lucas bowed his head.

"True, so you think we should be encouraging Maya instead of holding her back?" Riley asked.

"That's exactly what you should be doing." Cory answered, Riley, Farkle and Lucas gazing at each other. "I think if there's anything Maya needs right now…it's her friends."

"You're right, dad…Maya needs us and we were only thinking about ourselves. Come on guys, let's go and find a way to tell Maya she's allowed to break our hearts…" Riley got up from the sofa and led Lucas and Farkle out of the house, but Cory's attention reverted to Auggie when he saw Auggie was in his thinking pose.

"Auggie? What are you doing?" Cory probed, Auggie glancing at his father without moving.

"I'm thinking in my thinking pose." Auggie replied. "Try it, it's actually fun." Cory shrugged his shoulders and decided to try the pose his son made him do. He had to admit, he did think better this way…

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Maya sat in the art studio drawing something in her sketchbook when Riley, Lucas and Farkle entered the classroom. They hadn't spoken to Maya since the day before at the train station and they really wanted to make things right with her. Maya continued drawing her portrait before her eyes locked over to Riley, a minor smile appearing on her face.<p>

"Hey guys." Maya closed her sketchbook and got up, Riley walking over to Maya with slight guilt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Riley pondered, Maya looking back at her sketchbook.

"I was just doing some drawing." Maya was surprised when Riley took her sketchbook and looked at it. After a few moments of contemplating, Riley closed the sketchbook handed it back to Maya. Riley knew that Maya was superbly talented and deserved the opportunity and Riley also had to admit she had been thinking about herself and not how this would affect Maya.

"Maya, we're sorry about the way we acted yesterday." Riley put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't you mean the way _you_ acted?" Farkle pointed to Riley, although neither Riley nor Maya were amused.

"Anyway as I was saying." Riley turned back around and grabbed her friend's hand. "If you want to go to France for a year and study art…then by all means, you have our support. I just want you to know, you're going to do great things Maya Hart…you're going to change the world and make it a better place. I guarantee it." Maya stared at Riley and back at her sketchbook, still considering what she should do.

"It really means to have your support…all of your support." Maya said, before shaking her head. "I still haven't decided what I'm going to do yet."

"Well, whatever you decide…you have us. You're always going to have us, whether you're here or in France." Riley pointed to herself, Lucas and Farkle. Maya knew she couldn't stay mad at her friends for long and decided to engulf them in a hug. As the four of them finished their hug, Maya parted it and glanced down at the sketchbook in her hand.

"How about we go to history class and I'll think about it there." Maya shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, Riley turning towards Lucas and Farkle.

"Whatever she decides we're going to be okay with it, right?" Riley stuffed her hands in her pockets while Lucas and Farkle agreed with her. "Come on, let's go to history class. We don't want to upset Mr. Matthews." Riley turned around and made her way out the door, Lucas and Farkle following behind her.

* * *

><p>That afternoon at lunch, Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya stood on line, all of them complaining about their classes—and the enormous amounts of homework.<p>

"My goodness, I've never had so much homework to do in my life." Riley moaned as she took milk from the open fridge. "How the heck am I supposed to juggle 10 complex math problems, a chapter for English and a report for history? My life is so hard."

"Take it from me, kid…life is probably the hardest thing there is and High School is just the beginning." The lunch lady glanced at Riley, putting a glob of Tuesday Surprise on her plate.

"Um, hi…what's in the Tuesday Surprise?" Lucas quizzed, the lunch lady putting a hand on her hip.

"I can't tell you what's in it boy!" The lunch lady put a bit of Tuesday Surprise on Lucas's plate, which caused him to shudder in fear. "It's a surprise." Lucas put his hand up defensively and took the tray, him, Riley, Maya and Farkle making their way to a table.

"Is anyone else scared to eat the Tuesday Surprise?" Lucas motioned towards the surprise with his fork. "I don't like surprises."

"Get used to it." Maya rolled her eyes and stared at Riley. "So Riles, are you excited for Cheerleading practice?"

"Not really." Riley furrowed her eyebrows and stabbed her Tuesday Surprise with her fork. "It's just a cold reminder of how I will never be a cheerleader…no matter how many times I try."

"Well if the cheerleaders don't want Riley, it's their loss." Lucas shrugged his shoulders, staring at her with a smile. "She would have made one awesome cheerleader…but they wouldn't know that because they didn't give Riley a chance. She's a remarkable human being who just needs a chance to show the world her talents. Don't worry, there will be someone out there who will listen. If trying out for being a cheerleader makes you happy…then make sure to follow your heart." Maya thought about Lucas's words while Riley blushed, staring away from Lucas and playing with her hair.

"Well shucks." Riley giggled slightly as Lucas's words floated through Maya's brain.

"Riley fell doing a cartwheel. That's talent?" Farkle reminded Lucas as Riley glared at him.

"I can do _half_ a cartwheel…but halfsies aren't allowed." Riley pointed a finger at him as Lucas stared over at Maya. Maya was still thinking, her getting up from the chair and taking her lunch tray. "Maya, where are you going?" Maya gave her friends a smile before motioning to the door of the cafeteria.

"I'm going to use my talents." Maya turned around and left the cafeteria, Riley, Lucas and Farkle realizing what was going on.

"She's going to make a decision." Farkle declared, the three of them getting up from their chairs and leaving the cafeteria. "What if she decides she wants to go?"

"As much as I said I was going to respect her decision…I don't think I can." Riley admitted. "I mean, I love Maya and she's my best friend and all…but if she goes then it's like a little piece of me goes with her."

"Don't worry, you'll always have us." Farkle grinned at Riley, causing her to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go find Maya." Lucas and Farkle watched Riley turn the corner, seeing she was going to find her best friend.

* * *

><p>Maya walked into the history classroom as Cory was eating lunch, but he was surprised to see that Maya was standing in his classroom when she didn't have to be. He was more shocked to see that she was worried and she wanted to talk about something.<p>

"Maya, is everything okay?" Cory got up from his chair to make his way to Maya.

"I need some advice, Mr. Matthews." Maya walked to her desk and sat down, Cory acknowledging he was listening while leaning against his own desk. "I'm still thinking about whether or not it's a good idea for me to take the scholarship to France. I mean, I get this could be a great opportunity and not many kids have an opportunity like this…but I also think about if I would be happy there? I mean here, my talent is somewhat appreciated but I have great friends like Riley, Lucas and Farkle…meanwhile if I go to France, I'll probably be one of the greatest artists in the world…but what good is that if you have no one to share your success with? I thought it was going to be an easy decision…but it's not."

"Maya, you love to draw and paint, right?" Cory examined, Maya nodding her head as if to answer his question. "Why do you like to draw and paint?"

"I love it because it allows me to express my thoughts and feelings." Maya said, Cory letting out a smile. "It allows my heart to think clearly."

"So use what you're heart is telling you and paint a picture of the situation…and maybe in your drawing then you will find the answer." Cory patted her shoulder. "You're incredibly talented, Maya. You're going to figure this out." Maya nodded her head and went to give Cory a hug…but the moment was interrupted when Riley tripped and entered the classroom, both Cory and Maya staring at Riley with misperception.

"Oh boy…I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Riley got up from the floor as Maya gave her friend a grin. "Sorry, I...I had a feeling I was going to find you here."

"Riley, can you come with me to the art studio?" Maya asked. "There's something I want to do." Riley nodded her head and followed her friend out of the classroom, Cory staring and smiling at the both of them before heading back to finish his lunch.

* * *

><p>Maya and Riley sat in the art studio as Maya drew in her notepad, Maya stopping for a moment to stare at the artwork she did. She continued drawing as Riley sat there, tapping the desk, Maya looking up from the paper and beaming at her. After what seemed like an eternity, Maya walked over to Riley and showed her the notebook, Riley raising an eyebrow with curiosity.<p>

"Go ahead, look at it." Maya instructed, Riley glancing down and seeing Maya's drawing. The drawing was a picture of Maya, Riley, Lucas and Farkle in front of the John Quincy Adams High School Building, with Cory looking on at the corner of the page. Riley didn't understand what the picture meant. What was Maya trying to tell her?

"I don't understand." Riley shrugged her shoulders. "You drew a picture of me, you, Farkle, Lucas and my dad in front of the school. What is this for?"

"I did what your dad suggested, and I drew what was in my heart." Maya explained, pointing to the picture. "Being in this building, with you, Farkle and Lucas…with your dad…that's what's in my heart. I'm going to stay here and go to High School."

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Riley got up from her position and folded her hands, Maya gazing back at the drawing. "I don't want you to eventually hate us for getting in the way of something that makes you happy. This could change your entire life."

"Yeah I know…" Maya said. "But my life was going to change anyway. The moment we walked into this building for our first day of High School, my life changed. I think the change to High School is more adaptable than the change to France. For one thing, I can't get a hug from my best friend whenever I want, now can I?" Maya walked over to Riley and squeezed her into a tight bear hug, Riley grinning and holding Maya close.

"Yay!" Riley giggled, Maya gaping back at her "I really hope you don't end up regretting your decision."

"No, I won't regret it." Maya said. "I think this is the best decision I've ever made." Riley and Maya hugged once more before heading out of the art room and seeing Lucas and Farkle standing there with tears in their eyes. The girls glanced at each other and knew the boys were listening in, Farkle handing Lucas a tissue and Lucas blowing his nose into it.

"Yep, that's right weirdoes; I'm going to stay here for High School!" Maya announced as Farkle pulled her into a hug. Maya nodded her head slowly and patted Farkle's back, Lucas and Riley sharing a grin. "All right, you're killing the mood Farkle." Farkle let go of Maya as the four them started making their way down the hallway. "I think I am going to take up an extracurricular activity…I'm going to join art club. It's the one thing I know I'm good at. Oh, there's also one thing I know I'm good at." Maya looked over at a few of the cheerleaders, her glance going back towards Farkle. "Farkle, would you like help in landing a cheerleader?"

"Yes please." Farkle nodded his head, Maya chuckling as she whispered something in his ear. Farkle's eyes widened and he clapped his hands, patting Maya on the shoulder before making his way to the cheerleaders.

"Maya, what did you tell him?" Lucas stared at his friend, knowing she was up to something.

"Just watch." Maya stuffed her hands in her pockets as Farkle walked up to the cheerleaders. They all stared at him while Farkle crossed his arms and wiggled his eyebrows.

"_Vos pieds sentent comme le fromage pourri et votre sourire me rend malade _(Your feet smell like rotten cheese and your smile makes me sick)." Farkle spoke in French, Maya trying her hardest not to laugh at what Farkle said. However, she was caught by surprise when the cheerleaders folded their hands and 'awed' at him, thinking he said something that was incredibly romantic. Maya's face turned stiff while Lucas and Riley smugly smiled at her, the cheerleaders extending their arms to Farkle, and him walking away with them.

"How does telling them they have awful feet get him two cheerleaders?" Maya incredulously wondered.

"_Ce est mieux de penser les choses à travers, que de ne pas les penser travers du tout _(It's better to think things through, than not to think them through at all)." Lucas told her, Maya pointing a finger at him and shaking her head.

"Can it, Texas." Maya huffed and walked away, Riley appearing impressed that Lucas knew how to speak French.

"I didn't know you knew the language of love." Riley waved her eyebrows, Lucas nodding his head.

"I also speak Spanish, Portuguese, Esperanto and Yoda." Lucas explained. "Impressed with me, you are?"

"Very." Riley couldn't lie, the both of them turning around and making their way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you dragged me here." Maya groaned as Lucas and Farkle pulled Maya towards the gym.<p>

"I thought you wanted to see Riley as the school mascot." Farkle explained, Maya taking her sketchbook out and sitting on the bleachers. Lucas and Farkle joined her on the benches, the three of them noticing Riley was wearing the mascot costume of John Quincy Adams.

"Wow, Riley looks…like the president." Maya glanced at Lucas, the three of them still observing Riley as she took off her head and waved to them. Maya, Farkle and Lucas waved back, but they were surprised when they were joined by Cory, the four of them gawking at Riley as she put her mascot head back on to join the cheerleaders in a routine.

"Well, you have to hand it to her, Riley sure does have spirit." Lucas stared over at Cory who, glanced proudly at his daughter.

"She sure does." Cory reverted his gaze to the kids on the bleaches. "So, it's only the second day of High School." Cory noticed Maya, Farkle and Lucas were now puzzled. "There's still 726 school days left until you graduate and head off to college. Was High School what you always dreamed of?"

"It's tough." Maya responded. "It's probably one of the toughest things there is."

"But as long as we have each other, we're going to be all right." Farkle added, Lucas's eyes wandering over to Riley and her mascot uniform. He gave a small smile towards Riley before glancing back at Cory.

"High School's going to be one crazy journey sir…" Lucas explained before staring back at Riley. "But there's going to be nothing that will tear us apart. From the day we walk in here to the day we grab our diplomas, we're going to be tightknit…and nothing's going to stop us from taking on the world."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Cory pointed a finger at them before glancing at Riley, who was busy stretching. "Riley does know that the mascot has to learn the routine of the cheerleaders in case one of them falls and gets hurt, right?" At Cory's words, one of the cheerleaders screamed, the four of them cringing from the sight of the girls clamoring around her and the head cheerleader pointing to Riley.

"This…wasn't the way Riley wanted to become a cheerleader but…congratulations Mr. Matthews…your daughter is now a high school student and on the cheerleading squad….yay…" Maya meekly said as Cory continued cringing, Farkle eventually using his hand to shield his teachers' eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next episode of "Girl Meets High School" is called...'Girl Meets Cigarettes', so we're jumping into the hardcore storylines right away. See you guys next time and thanks for reading! :)<strong>_


	3. 1x02: Girl Meets Cigarettes (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Girl Meets World but I wish I did. _

_Okay guys, here is the first part of the episode "Girl Meets Cigarettes". Review if you want me to continue! Enjoy guys! :)_

* * *

><p>"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." Lucas hobbled into the school one morning as Riley looked up from her math book. She noticed Lucas was in some sort of pain, and she immediately became worried when he walked over to her and sat by her locker.<p>

"Lucas? Lucas, what happened to you?" Riley bent down and gazed into his eyes, Lucas letting out a sigh while shuddering slightly.

"I'll tell you what happened. Basketball practice happened." Lucas groaned, Riley rubbing his shoulders slightly. "I love basketball and all but those guys are extremely tough when it comes to drills. I don't think I can feel my legs." Riley couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and she knew that him being on the basketball team was tough but this was the price Lucas had to pay if he wanted to be popular in High School.

"Well, you were the one that wanted to play sports." Riley reminded him, Lucas letting out a sigh. "Remember, it's not worth being popular if it means you're going to hurt yourself or someone else." Lucas chuckled as Riley went into her locker, a pom-pom falling to the floor. Lucas raised an eyebrow towards her as Riley went to pick up the pom-pom, Lucas crossing his arms and letting out a smirk.

"Yes, says the girl that's on the cheerleading squad." Lucas chuckled, Riley pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, I'm on the cheerleading squad because one of the cheerleaders got hurt." Riley responded. "It was highly unfortunate she'll be out for the year with a leg sprain."

"How is she holding up?" Lucas wondered.

"Oh quite well, she's doing the scholastic decathlon so she'll live." Riley replied as she and Lucas started making their way to the lunchroom for breakfast. On the way there, they noticed the art kids that were in Maya's club, hanging around in a corner and talking among themselves. "What do you think girls like that talk about?" Riley wondered, Lucas raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean, they're probably all…paints, oil pastels, markers!"

"Yeah, that would be their conversation if they were in the fifth grade." Lucas reminded her, Riley letting out a smile. "I mean, this is high school. They're probably talking about how Chad from gym class is 'hot'…their words, not mine." Riley playfully nudged him while Maya and Farkle joined them after exiting one of the classrooms.

"What's up weirdoes?" Maya questioned as Riley and Lucas turned around, glancing back towards the art kids.

"Why aren't you hanging with the art kids?" Riley asked. "I mean, they are in your afterschool club, right?"

"Yeah they are, but they aren't my kind of friends." Maya stared at them. "At least I think they aren't my kind of friends. They mainly talk…not enough art."

"You mean you haven't even talked to them?" Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Maya, how are you going to make friends that aren't us if you don't talk to people?"

"Why should I talk to them? I mean, I have you guys, right?" Maya pointed to Riley, Farkle and Lucas but cringed when she looked at the boys. Finally, she just pointed her finger to Riley and gave her best friend a smile. "I have you, right?"

"Yes, and you're always going to have me." Riley put a hand over her heart before pointing to the art kids. "But it's okay if you make new friends."

"I made friends with the robotics club. Does that count?" Farkle raised his hand, causing Maya to shake her head.

"No, because the robotics club is full of people who don't socialize on a Friday night." Maya smirked. Her attention reverted towards the art girls, her interest piquing in what it would feel like to be in a clique. "You know what; maybe I should go over there and talk to them." Maya declared…but she was immensely shocked when she found she wasn't walking towards them. "Riley?"

"Yep?" Riley asked, Maya appearing almost mortified.

"I can't move my feet." Maya meekly said.

"Here, let me give you a push." Riley walked behind Maya before shoving her towards the art kids, Maya turning around and noticing Riley, Farkle and Lucas were waving at her. Maya groaned and started walking towards them, deciding to take Riley's word and make new friends. Meanwhile, Farkle looked almost bothered by something, which caught Lucas's attention.

"Farkle, what's the matter?" Lucas asked.

"I just realized something…" Farkle turned around and grabbed Lucas's shirt. "I'm going to end up being a loser for the rest of my life! I'm associating with the robotics kids!"

"Farkle, why does it matter what club you join?" Riley questioned. "If people really wanted to hang out with you, they'd like you for you."

"Yeah, there's going to be a problem with that.." Farkle looked away, Riley and Lucas wondering what Farkle did. Instead of asking, Lucas thought of a way to teach Farkle that popularity didn't matter.

"Farkle, I have an idea on how you can be popular." Lucas explained, Farkle's eyes widening and a gleeful cackle escaping his lips.

"Tell me your secret." Farkle leaned closer, Riley simply crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why don't you swing by basketball tryouts this afternoon?" Lucas suggested. "The team still needs reserves and I think you'll be perfect for that."

"Really?" Farkle pumped his fist with excitement. "I'm going to do it; I'm going to try out!" Farkle ran away from both Riley and Lucas, the both of them exchanging glances.

"Do you think he has any shot to make the basketball team?" Riley honestly asked him.

"If we're speaking with all honesty…he has _no_ chance to make the basketball team." Lucas answered. "But don't worry, this is just to teach Farkle a little lesson." Riley and Lucas decided to head to their first class of the day, leaving Maya hanging with the art kids and Farkle preparing for basketball tryouts.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?" Riley questioned as she and Maya walked along the halls towards one of the classrooms later that afternoon. "We're finally High School freshman, which means we can finally explore the wonders of the world…in health class!" Maya looked up at the classroom and stared back at Riley, wondering how Riley could have so much energy.<p>

"It's health class, the most they're going to teach us is how to eat healthy." Maya groaned as she and Riley entered the room. "I don't need the teacher lecturing that I can have cake but I can't eat it. Why can't I have cake and eat it?"

"Um, they're not literally telling you that you can't have cake. It's figurative." Riley clapped her hands slightly, Maya appearing shocked at Riley's words.

"They put the cake in jail?" Maya put a hand over her mouth. "That's taking it too far!"

"No, no, not _fugitive_…figurative. It's…well it's kind of…I'll explain later." Riley and Maya sat in the front row of the classroom, but they were surprised by the teacher that was standing before them—it was Cory. "_Dad_?!"

"Mr. Matthews…I thought you teach history…you know, that class we had this morning?" Maya reminded him.

"I know, but apparently I'm the only teacher in this school so, there you go." Cory wrote on the board, turning back as the students started filing in. "I'm also the lunch monitor and I run detention."

"There are only so many hours in the day, Mr. Matthews." Maya opened her notebook to write down a few notes.

"All right, since everyone's here, we're going to get started on today's lesson." Cory picked up a picture of what looked to be a cigarette, showing it to the entire class. "Ladies and gentlemen, your first lesson is a cigarette."

"We're getting a lesson from a cigarette?" Maya pointed towards the picture. "Now I've seen everything."

"As funny as you're trying to be Ms. Hart, cigarettes are no joke." Cory walked around the classroom. "They have nicotine and tobacco, which makes it a highly addictive drug. However, this drug isn't like caffeine. Nicotine and tobacco can cause different forms of cancer, making it dangerous not only to yourself but to those around you. That's why this school has a no cigarette policy, and that's why harsh action is taken when a student is caught with one of these." Riley and Maya saw Cory going to the front of the room, him sitting down at his desk. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"I have one." Riley raised her hand, Cory acknowledging she could speak. "Why does the picture of a cigarette have a face on it?"

"Yeah, he looks kind of friendly." Maya added, Cory glancing at the picture.

"He's not friendly." Cory said. "This is what the tobacco company calls a marketing gimmick. They make kids think it's cool to smoke so they market cigarettes with either pictures of a smiling cigarette or they use your favorite celebrities in order to tempt you to use them."'

"I think the celebrities should sue." Maya continued looking at Cory with horror. "That's against their privacy rights."

"The point is, cigarettes are bad for you and I don't ever want to catch any of my students using them." Cory walked up to the desk in front of Riley and Maya, specifically pointing at Riley. "Especially you, little missy who thinks pictures of smiling cigarettes are cute."

"Actually, that was Maya." Riley pointed to Maya who flashed a grin at him.

"I want everyone in this class to repeat after me; I will never touch a cigarette because they are bad for me." Cory pointed his finger to the rest of the class, but almost everyone looked bored with Cory's lecture. "Girls, help me out here."

"I will never touch a cigarette because they are bad for me." Riley and Maya spoke in unison.

"Even though I would probably marry that little smiling cigarette in the picture." Maya added, Cory and Riley snapping their fingers.

"So close." Cory grimaced before the bell rang, the kids getting up from their seats and heading to their next class. "Riley, Maya, can I speak to you two please?"

"Oh no, we're about to get a lecture." Maya sounded fearful, her eyes shifting to the ceiling. "Quick Riles, help me up to the vent so I can climb my way to freedom."

"You're not in trouble." Cory assured them, Maya suddenly feeling at ease. "I just wanted to make sure that I got the point across to you two, that cigarettes are dangerous and they are never to be touched. If you touch a cigarette, I will cut both your hands off."

"What?!" Riley looked down at her hands, interlocking her fingers together. "But I need my hands! How am I supposed to point or eat or cover my nose when I sneeze?"

"I'm not literally going to cut your hands." Cory added, Riley now suddenly feeling at ease. "But you will be in big trouble. You got me?"

"We understand dad." Riley promised him. "We will not touch a cigarette because we know they are bad for us."

"Don't worry Mr. Matthews, you got your lesson through to the two of us." Maya promised, the both of them heading out the door. As soon as the door closed, Riley stared at Maya, her shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Well, how did it go with the art kids?" Riley asked. "Did they invite you into their friendship circle yet?"

"Riley…no one says friendship circle in High School. It sounds very kindergarten-ish." Maya soothingly told her friend before continuing. "And, no. They kind of refuse to talk to me and I kind of wish they would. I _really_ want them to take me seriously as an artist and…let's face it, I need to discuss art with someone that actually understands it."

"I understand art." Riley pointed a finger to her chest.

"All right, what do you think when you look at the Mona Lisa?" Maya quizzed, Riley's face suddenly appearing blank.

"Mona, who's Lisa?" Riley's questioned proved enough of a point to Maya, Maya flashing her friend a grin and patting her shoulder.

"Exactly kid, exactly." Maya turned around and started making her way towards her next class, Riley skipping down the hall on the way to the gym.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Farkle entered the gym with almost a glimmer of hope in his eye. On one end of the gym, there were the cheerleaders and they were discussing their next routine. On the other end of the gym, it was the basketball players and they were discussing plays for their first game of the season. Farkle noticed Lucas was on the bench drinking water, him making his way over and sitting down next to him. However, Farkle noticed that while Lucas was drinking water, his eyes were glued to something else…or someone else.<p>

"Lucas?" Farkle cleared his throat, Lucas glancing over at him. "For the love of Farkle, just go tell Riley you like her?"

"What are you talking about Farkle?" Lucas let out a slightly nervous chuckle but masked it as him thinking Farkle was outrageous for asking a question of that sort. "I do not like Riley."

"Yes you do, you _love_ her." Farkle playfully teased, Lucas feeling his cheeks turn red.

"Okay, and even if I liked Riley, I'm not going to risk my friendship with her." Lucas explained, taking another swing of water. "She's too important for me to lose and I can't lose her. I mean, if I lost her, then I'd be forced to lean on Maya's shoulder for comfort…and we all know Maya's not the comforting type."

"But if you don't tell Riley then someone is going to make their move." Farkle reminded him. "And you wouldn't want to sit on the sidelines while Riley was dating someone else."

"Farkle, we're 14. I think that's a little too young for us to date, don't you think?" Lucas scoffed.

"We're in High School." Farkle said. "High School is a brand new ball game than middle school…and here is where girls date guys. Now I'm not saying that you have to tell Riley how you feel today."

"Okay, cool." Lucas sounded relieved as Farkle nodded his head. However, Farkle turned his head towards the cheerleaders and got up from the bench, hoping to create some sort of attention.

"HEY RILEY!" Farkle yelled across the gym, Lucas appearing petrified. "LUCAS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Farkle and Lucas saw Riley walk towards them, Lucas appearing as if he wasn't too happy with Farkle.

"Farkle, why?" Lucas started to say before Riley bounced in front of him, Lucas turning his head and giving a smile. "Why…hello there, Riley?"

"Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?" Riley wondered, Lucas trying to think of something so he didn't have to tell Riley his feelings for her.

"Um…nice…um…shoes." Lucas pointed to Riley's shoes, Riley glancing down at them. "I thought they were so cool and I just had to tell you…where can I buy a pair for my…sister…?"

"You have a sister?" Riley crossed her arms with a smile. "You never told me you had a sister."

"Yeah…you…you never met her, she's in college. She's been there…for longer than my existence." Lucas nervously chuckled as Riley let out a giggle.

"MATTHEWS! We're going to run the drill again!" One of the cheerleaders screamed, Riley turning back towards Lucas and Farkle and waving at them.

"Well, I better get back." Riley pointed towards the cheerleaders. "Cheering awaits." Riley turned back on her heels and went to the cheerleaders, Lucas glancing at Farkle and grimacing towards him.

"You have the perfect chance to tell Riley and you blew it." Farkle got up from the bench with Lucas following.

"Yeah, because telling Riley I love her in a smelly gym is really going to be memorable." Lucas quipped before grabbing a basketball on the rack. "All right, you want to make the team, try to shoot a basket."

"Okay." Farkle grabbed the basketball and threw it towards the hoop, but Lucas looked shocked when the ball actually went inside the basket. Lucas pointed towards the basket and back at Farkle, grabbing another ball and handing it to him.

"I bet you can't do it again." Lucas challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Farkle grabbed the basketball and threw it into the hoop, Lucas now stuffing his hands in his basketball short pockets. "So, did I do good?"

"You're going to be an absolute stud on the basketball team." Lucas patted his back. "You're in."

"YES! I made the team! Thank you, I am Farkle!" Farkle declared but Lucas still had a smug look on his face, something Farkle caught. "Oh no, what's going on now?"

"Well Farkle, you made the team and you're on your way to being popular…but now the real work begins." Lucas put a hand on Farkle's shoulder, staring into space. "Training. Training everywhere."

"I can't wait." Farkle said, taking another basketball and throwing it into the hoop, Lucas glancing back and clapping his hands together once. He couldn't wait for Farkle to see just how tough it was to be popular.

* * *

><p>Maya entered the art room that afternoon for art club, glancing at some of the kids that were there. Maya remembered two of the girls from her first meeting and they weren't much help; one of them was named Sheila and another was named Kristen, but the rest of the students names came as a blur. As Maya entered the room and sat on the stool, Kristen glanced over to her and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Have we seen you around her before?" Kristen asked, Maya letting out a slightly confused glance.

"I was here last week for the first meeting." Maya reminded her. "Do you not really remember me?"

"Nope." Kristen looked away as Maya started drawing on the canvas, Sheila getting up and taking Maya's piece of paper. Maya turned around and stared at Sheila, getting up from her seat and glaring at her with anger.

"That was my sheet of paper." Maya calmly said, although her face expression told them she was ready to do whatever it took to get it back.

"Oh, so this was your sheet of paper?" Kristen and Sheila laughed, Maya glancing at the both of them. "Maya, I thought you knew that in art club, we don't really do art."

"What?" Maya looked at the name of the club on the board, her eyes glancing back at the two older girls. "How can this not be art club? It says the word "art" in it."

"It says the word art in it, but that doesn't mean this is art club." Sheila nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders; Maya still not comprehending where Sheila was coming from. "Of course, it doesn't surprise me that a freshman doesn't get this club."

"We're some of the coolest kids in school." Kristen circled around Maya, hoping to intimidate the little girl. "And that means when we do things, everyone expects us to uphold an image. You know we've seen you in school and you're always hanging around the three kids who look like they don't belong here. Those aren't your real friends Maya."

"What are you talking about? Riley, Farkle and Lucas are my friends." Maya's anger evaporated as confusion took over. "They were the ones that wanted me to do this art class anyway."

"Why did they want you to do this art class? Because they were tired of hanging around you and they needed you out of their hair?" Sheila asked, Maya shaking her head. "Let's face it; they're all too busy for you. One of them is on the basketball team; the other is a cheerleader and Frackle…"

"Farkle." Maya corrected them. "His name is Farkle and you're wrong. They're not abandoning me; we're just doing our own things."

"You're doing your own things, right…" Kristen smirked. "Do you know what happens when friends from middle school go and do their own things? They end up separated and by graduation day, you're wondering where were your friends that were in middle school? That's how Sheila and I met…because our friends abandoned us and we started our own friendship. This art club is just a way for initiation."

"We let you in because we thought that there was a rebel deep inside you, waiting to get out." Sheila and Kristen smirked. "You're one of us Maya; you're not one of them."

"So you really think that I'm one of you guys?" Maya was surprised that the two girls actually wanted her in their club. "Wow, I…I'm surprised."

"We know you are, but if you want to join us…there's something you have to do." Sheila and Kristen motioned for Maya to follow them, Maya eventually grabbing her backpack and heading towards the bathroom. As Maya opened and closed the door, they saw Sheila and Kristen were going towards their pocket—and they pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Maya blankly stared at the cigarettes in Sheila's hand, finally using her finger to point.

"Those…those are cigarettes." Maya blankly stated.

"No, they're candy." Kristen sarcastically retorted before taking one out of the box and handing it to Maya. "This was how we all got in…and besides, we're in the girls' bathroom so that means that no teacher can find us."

"But…there's a no smoking policy in this school." Maya reminded them.

"And?" Sheila didn't see Maya's point. "Maya, Maya, Maya…you want to be popular in this school, right? Well this is the only way it's going to happen. All the cool kids are doing it. So what do you say, Maya? Are you going to take it and smoke, or get out and we kick you out of art club?" Maya was absolutely stuck. She didn't want to be known as a goody-two-shoes for the rest of her life, but she also didn't want to be kicked out of art club. Maya made a promise to Cory that she wasn't going to smoke and that she wasn't even going to touch a cigarette. Maya knew what the right choice was, and she was going to make it. Maya took the cigarette from Sheila and had every intention of breaking the cigarette in half and throwing it in the toilet, but before she could make her move, the door to the bathroom opened, and it was _Cory_ doing a bathroom check to make sure people weren't cutting class. Cory entered and stared at Maya, Sheila and Kristen, the three of them almost looking petrified with fear, but when Cory saw the cigarette in Maya's hand, he was shocked, even frustrated.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Cory eventually found his voice after the shock wore off, Maya shaking her head to explain her case.

"Maya was smoking in the bathroom, Mr. Matthews." Sheila raised her hand, Kristen nodding her head with her friend. "We were just going to tell her to stop when you came in." Cory looked back to Maya, his hand on his hips and a stern glance appearing on his face.

"Mr. Matthews, that's not true." Maya tried to plead her case, but it almost looked like Cory wasn't going to hear it.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, _you_ were the one holding the cigarette in your hand." Cory grabbed the cigarette from her, his face suddenly turning to hurt. "Maya, after you promised you weren't going to touch a cigarette, you did…and I'm guessing you were going to smoke it too."

"Mr. Matthews, I wasn't going to…" Maya saw Cory's hand go up, almost as if he didn't want to hear anymore.

"You can plead your case to the principal Ms. Hart." Cory really hated that he had to do this, but he motioned for Maya to start taking the walk of shame to the principal's office. Maya hesitated before grabbing her backpack and walking out of the bathroom, her trying her hardest not to cry. As Maya walked towards the principal's office, Riley, Lucas and Farkle walked up to her, but they noticed something was wrong when Maya wasn't saying anything to them. They knew something had happened when they saw Cory walking behind Maya with a disappointed look on his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Riley asked, Cory stuffing his hands in his pockets and shaking his head, him holding the cigarette up and showing Riley, Farkle and Lucas. "Where…where did you get that?"

"I don't know…why don't you ask Maya?" Cory pointed towards Maya, Riley staring at her best friend with hurt.

"Maya, please tell me my dad is joking and he didn't really find you with the cigarette." Riley almost pleaded. Maya felt the tears fall from her face as Cory put a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Let's go Maya. To the principal's office we go." Cory led Maya away from Riley, Farkle and Lucas, the three of them staring at each other in astonishment.

"I can't believe it…" Riley muttered.

"I don't believe it." Lucas added.

"Maya couldn't have done this…" Farkle vouched for his friend. "She wouldn't do something this dumb. We need to find whoever gave Maya that cigarette…Maya could get in a lot of trouble for this and it's not fair. Her whole life is on the line right now."

"Farkle, where could we possibly start?" Riley crossed her arms, glancing at him.

"I don't know but maybe we should start with Maya." Farkle walked away from both Riley and Lucas, the two of them nodding their heads. If Farkle was going to find out what was really going on, then both Riley and Lucas were going to help him. They needed to protect Maya…they needed to prevent their friend from getting in serious trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next update is "Girl Meets Cigarettes" (Part 2). Hope you guys enjoyed Part 1! <strong>_


End file.
